


Episode 6 Alternate

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during "Homicide." Gilfoyle catches Dinesh's slip, they talk about it and hook up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Episode 6 Alternate

Gilfoyle watched unhappily as Dinesh smiled at Gina, all heart eyes.

“It’s a beautiful place, full of beautiful people,” she told him.

Dinesh grinned and said, “Just like this room.”

When Gina walked away, he grinned at Gilfoyle and bragged about how much game he suddenly had around Gina.

“Are you aware of what you said?” Gilfoyle asked.

“Awesome, charming lines,” Dinesh said.

“You described this as a room full of beautiful people.”

“Yeah, because Gina was in this room,” he said. Gilfoyle kept looking at him and Dinesh rolled his eyes. “Oh my God. No. I’m not letting you do this again. You can’t turn everything good that happens to me into something involving you.” He saw that Gilfoyle was now looking past him and asked, “What?”

Gilfoyle pointed. Dinesh turned around and saw Gina kissing Blaine. “Fuck,” Dinesh said.

 

Dinesh tossed and turned as he tried to get to sleep. He knew he should be used to loneliness. At times, he felt like he’d gotten numb to it. Like, he’d just accept it that he’d be living his life alone. But, those moments when he’d thought Gina was flirting with him had awakened something in him, reminded him of the kind of longing he usually repressed. He hated that he was so pathetic that a couple minutes of interaction that in reality were nothing had done that to him. 

 

Dinesh found himself outside Gilfoyle’s bedroom door. He knocked. When there was no answer, he gently pushed it open, just to see if Gilfoyle was asleep. He wasn’t. Gilfoyle took off his headphones and looked up at Dinesh with surprise.

“Yeah?” he asked.

Dinesh wanted to explain why he was there, but he couldn’t even explain why he was there. He finally said, “I’m sad.” He closed his eyes and waited for Gilfoyle to mercilessly make fun of him for this moment of vulnerability. Instead, he felt arms wrap around him. He opened his eyes and buried his head in Gilfoyle’s shoulder. 

Gilfoyle led him to the bed and they sat down. “I get it. I get lonely too,” Gilfoyle assured him.

Dinesh rolled his eyes. “It’s not the same. People have been with you. You don’t have to always wonder if you’re even capable of being loved.” He felt like he might cry, but managed to control himself.

“You’re capable of being loved,” Gilfoyle said.

“You don’t know that,” Dinesh said.

“I do, actually.”

Dinesh looked at Gilfoyle with confusion and watched as Gilfoyle took his hand and squeezed it. After a minute, Dinesh said, “Oh.”

“I know it’s not what you want, despite the moments of hope that little slips like the one you had earlier today give me. But, there’s someone who loves you.”

“How long have you felt this way?” Dinesh asked.

“It was so gradual,” Gilfoyle said. “I don’t know. But, I know I like spending time with you. It’s easy, you know? It feels right, spending all my time with you. And that’s rare.”

“I guess I feel the same way,” Dinesh admitted. “I mean...not exactly. Not...sexually. I mean, I don’t really know.” He sighed and said, “God, I’ve always sort of just felt like I need to find someone who’d even be willing to touch me and develop preferences from there. I don’t know what I actually want.”

Gilfoyle nodded in understanding. Dinesh snuggled up to him. After a while, Dinesh said, “Do you want to kiss?”

“If you do,” Gilfoyle said. 

Dinesh nodded and cautiously kissed him.

“Was that nice?” Gilfoyle asked. 

He wasn’t able to totally mask his nervousness and Dinesh smiled at how sweet that was. “Yeah.”

They kept kissing and it got more intense. Gilfoyle rubbed against Dinesh. When Dinesh got hard against him, he said, “Sorry.”

Gilfoyle smiled and said, “It’s okay. I was kind of doing it on purpose.”

Dinesh grinned and said, “Oh. Cool.” He bit his lip and slid his hands into the back of Gilfoyle’s sweatpants. “Fuck,” he said softly as he squeezed him.

Gilfoyle grinned at him.

Dinesh shyly said, “I think I’d, um...like to ejaculate inside of you...how do you feel about that?”

“I guess that depends on whether you actually want to ejaculate inside of me or just inside of somebody,” Gilfoyle said, looking at Dinesh with a vulnerability he’d never seen before. 

Dinesh kissed him lightly and then said, “You. I like you.” 

Gilfoyle slid off his clothes and grabbed lube from his dresser. Dinesh watched him for a minute before he remembered to also undress. 

Gilfoyle wrapped his legs around Dinesh as he put the lube on.

Dinesh looked down at him and said, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“It’s okay,” Gilfoyle assured him. After a second, he got a little nervous and said, “Just go slow.”

Dinesh nodded and started gently pushing into him. “Holy shit,” he said. “That feels so good.” He looked down at Gilfoyle with concern. “Is that good for you?” 

“Right now it just feels weird,” Gilfoyle said honestly. “But that’s okay. Keep going.”

Dinesh nodded. He groaned happily as he pushed back and forth. After he came, he heard Gilfoyle moan a little. Dinesh smiled and asked, “That was good?”

“Yeah, it grew on me,” Gilfoyle said breathily as Dinesh pulled out.

Dinesh smiled and started stroking him. He kissed Gilfoyle and said, “This was like the best thing to ever happen to me.”

Gilfoyle groaned as he came. “I’m glad,” he said. 

Dinesh snuggled up to him. “So, um...what are we? I mean, what do you want to be?”

Gilfoyle shrugged. “Friends? That’s okay with me. As long as I can hang out with you and stuff, I guess I don’t care.”

Dinesh thought about it. He lightly ran his hand up and down Gilfoyle’s body. After a second, he said, “I wouldn’t mind being...boyfriends.”

Gilfoyle smiled and said, “I would like that very much.”


End file.
